


I Waited Only For You

by AiaPhoenix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: Everyone woke up.Everyone except for Komaeda Nagito.Until he suddenly appeared in Hajime's room.





	1. Chapter 1

All of them had woken up about four weeks ago.

 

 _All of them_ being Souda, Owari, Sonia and Kuzuryuu and Hajime himself.

 

After they had woken up, they panicked. Memories that they wanted to forget resurfaced, making them face what they had done forcefully.

 

The next four days were spent with them trying to get ahold of themselves and they did it – although no one accepted it completely just yet.

 

They were all just horrified kids in the bodies of adults. That's how Hajime would describe them at the moment – himself included.

 

After that, Owari had helped cutting his long hair so that it was only about shoulder-length. He could worry about his hairstyle after things had calmed down, he thought. (But it really started to annoy him ontop of his heterochromia. Everytime he looked into the mirror, he swore he nearly got a heart attack. Naegi said he'd try to get him contacts, but he wasn't sure if that would work, considering their situation.)

 

Sonia cut her hair as well with Souda helping her regretfully. (He didn't do a bad job.) So it was about shoulder-length as well. “Look, Hinata-san, we look like twins now, do we not?“ she had said with sparkling eyes, bringing a bit of warm energy back into every one of them.

 

The first time the others saw his eyes, _noticed_ it for the first time, they were terrified, thinking that Hajime was just Kamukura in disguise or something. He reassured them quickly that he _was_ himself. (Even if, in the back of his mind, something was chanted in repeated succession, sometimes distracting him from his former thoughts, making him doubt that. What if that voice was Kamukura? He could never remember what was being chanted.)

 

His friends, of course, noticed that he spaced out sometimes. But they couldn't really blame him, they were all traumatized by _everything_. (No one denied that they had cried themselves to sleep the first few nights.)

 

On day six, Togami came back to Jabberwock island.

 

From then on, Hajime helped them create a program to get the others out of their sleep. (It was never questioned how he knew how to do it. It seemed like some of Kamukura's talents still lingered behind. He was horrified and fascinated at the same time.)

 

On day eight, Hanamura woke up. (Hajime made him a coffee. A luxury.)

 

The Imposter followed shortly after. He took his disguise off and cried onto Sonia's shoulder, who patted his back comfortingly.

 

On day ten, Koizumi woke up. Disoriented, she screamed and scratched her arms so much she bled. She almost strangled Kuzuryu in a mindless rage.

 

Pekoyama rescued him, although still weak on her legs as well. Kuzuryu quickly fell into Pekoyama's arms and both of them cried while Souda, Sonia and Hajime tried to calm a hysteric Koizumi down.

 

On day twelve, Mioda and Saionji awoke.

 

Saionji stared at the wall in front of her with a blank and lifeless stare until she saw Koizumi coming into the room. She threw herself onto said girl with all her strength and cried.

 

Mioda was shivering all over. She mumbled gibberish to herself and looked so different from the normal, _energetic_ Mioda that they wondered if _Mioda_ wasn't the one who had changed the most. Sonia hugged her and Mioda started to calm down, then started to wail loudly.

 

On day sixteen, Nidai and Tanaka woke up.

 

With the latter crying in Sonia shoulder because his hamsters had not survived (Hajime realized that most of them did that at one point) and the former being uncharacteristically silent as Owari tried to talk to him.

 

On day twenty, the others had calmed down for the most part.

 

Two of them hadn't woken up yet, though.

 

Tsumiki and Komaeda. (His heart squeezed painfully.)

 

“Their mental states are too fragile,“ Naegi said out loud as he stared at the screen in front of him in worry. Hajime heard it, even if Naegi probably didn't know that.

 

When night time hit, he sneaked into the control room and upgraded the program.

 

He never told anyone about it.

 

(He was terrified of himself and his talents. At the same time he wasn't.)

 

On day eighteen, Tsumiki woke up, laughing and laughing and laughing and crying and laughing while screaming about her beloved and laughing and crying and sc–

 

He ran out of the room.

 

He broke down in his cottage.

 

Would Komaeda be like this when he woke up? Would he lose his mind like that? He was already scarred enough in reality, in the _simulation_ , so how would Komaeda be once he woke up? He hadn't interacted with Komaeda often – _or_ Servant. So he didn't know what to expect. He was scared. Should he be? Why was he? Why was he scared? There was nothing to be afraid of. Everyone was awake, just not the one who tried to kill them all – the one who sacrificed himself – the one who was also influenced by Enoshima and Chiaki's–

 

Someone would find out about Tsumiki being awake eventually.

 

* * *

 

 

No one commented on his bloodshot eyes. He appreciated it.

 

And now he felt bad for leaving Tsumiki behind like that.

 

* * *

 

 

On day twenty-one, Tsumiki finally calmed down for the most part – being the version of her that she was before she met Enoshima. “I-Is anyone injured? S-Should I help? W-What can I do?“

 

Sonia shushed her gently and pushed her back into her embrace. “You do not need to worry about anything at all. ' _We have it covered_ ', as they say!“

 

“A-Are you–“

 

“We're sure,“ Kuzuryu answered before Hajime had any chance to.

 

Tsumiki still looked hesitant.

 

* * *

 

 

On day twenty-four, there was still no sign of Komaeda waking up.

 

After Tsumiki found out about it, she was fussing over him 24/7 even if he wasn't actually awake and still inside of the pod. (She needed a patient. _Distraction_.)

 

Hajime was growing worried, to say the least.

 

He hoped that everything would work out as he walked back to his cottage. He had checked up on Komaeda one last time before he finally decided that it was enough for today and that he could go to sleep for the night. (If he could sleep at all was another matter.)

 

Arriving, he opened the door, closed it behind himself and dropped onto his bed shortly after while he closed his eyes, sighing in exhaustion.

 

Things were going fine.

 

The others were showing signs of recovery – as small as they were.

 

Koizumi's eyes – which had previously still been completely red – had turned back into her normal eye color. She smiled more often as well.

 

Sometimes, some of the healthier ones gave most of their food to the malnourished ones like Owari and The Imposter, for hopefully obvious reasons.

 

Hanamura still made sex jokes, but most of them laughed it off. (When Hajime asked him why he did that and looked uncomfortable – although subtly, so he was probably the only one who caught up on that – while doing it, Hanamura had answered with a glance to the side that he wanted to distract the others from their thoughts even if he was disgusted with himself, what he'd done while under the influence of despair– to take out their anger on him instead of concentrating on their inner conflicts. It was only a temporary solution, they both knew that, but it was one. And he swore on his mother that it was not for any masochistic reasons. Hajime believed him.)

 

They all tried to have hope. It wasn't easy, but they really tried.

 

If Hajime himself had to guess, he was the one who everyone thought of as the leader.

 

He himself, however, saw himself as the most hopeless out of the bunch.

 

“You shouldn't say that,“ a familiar voice said and Hajime sat up straight when he recognized it. His head snapped into the direction of the voice, turning to the door, and saw...

 

Komaeda.

 

“I'm home.“

 

 

 


	2. Two

“I'm home,“ Komaeda said and smiled at him softly, reminding Hajime of the time before the first trial – before Hajime started to view him as less a friend and more as something else.

 

Komaeda hadn't changed since the last time he'd seen him laying inside of that pod. He looked exactly the same.

 

If Hajime would have stood in the middle of the room, he was sure that he would have lost balance in shock. “K-Komaeda?!“

 

Komaeda chuckled, “Yeah, it's the same old trashy and worthless me,“ he said and walked towards him, coming to a halt in front of him and leaned down with a mischievous grin. “You've changed. Last time I saw you, you were just a talentless nobody who had the desperate dream of being something special.“

 

Hajime regained some of his composure with a cough and slid back on his bed so he wasn't sitting as close to Komaeda anymore. He wisely chose to ignore 90% of what the white haired boy had just said. “I-It's good to see that you've woken up.“ _Smooth, Hajime, smooth_.

 

Komaeda, for some odd reason, chuckled in amusement, “Your hope shines so _bright_. You shouldn't say something like being the most hopeless out of the bunch...“ Komaeda grew silent, before he continued in a more cheerful voice, “See? It's like I always said! Boring nobodies' hope shines the brightest! Even brighter than the hope of the Ultimates! And _I'm_ here to witness it, isn't it amazing?!“

 

He. . . really hadn't changed at all.

 

Something seemed different though.

 

Something that scared him.

 

Something that didn't remind him of Komaeda, but of _despair_.

 

He shivered. “What is...?“ he shook his head and chose to try to change the topic (they could deal with his problems later, _together,_ but as of now, Komaeda didn't seem especially dangerous), “When did you wake up?“

 

“Me? Oh, I woke up a while ago! It was so lonely when nobody answered my pathetic cries for attention!“ Komaeda responded with a bigger smile than all his former smiles and leaned back, “But I can't complain, now can I? Such an amazing person like yourself wouldn't possibly want to–“

 

“Stop!“ Hajime screamed at the top of his lungs and he was sure that someone else would come rushing through the door any second now – in hindsight, he probably shouldn't have screamed like that. It was just... he couldn't bear hearing Komaeda talking about himself like that. Couldn't bear Komaeda talking about Hajime so highly(?). “Stop that! You're not–“

 

Footsteps echoed in the distance.

 

Komaeda turned to the door, “Oh,“ he said, “Looks like we've got some nuisances on our hands.“

 

“What's wrong, Hinata?!“ Kuzuryu shouted and not even a second later, the door was swung upon by none other than Pekoyama Peko.

 

The next few moments passed in a blur as Komaeda stumbled to the side and onto the ground, Enoshima's arm hanging limply off his arm– His laughter rang throughout the room.

 

“Komaeda, what's wrong?!“

 

He wasn't moving nor reacting! Did his diseases catch up to him?! Did he catch something else? ... _Despair_?

 

A picture flashed in front of his eyes.

 

Komaeda's suicide, spear impaled in his stomach, a knife pierced through his hand, the many wounds on his other legs and arm– the _blood_ –

 

Someone shook his shoulders.

 

Tsumiki entered the room.

 

He fell into a restless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


	3. Chapter 3

The next time he awoke was in a hospital bed.

 

His eyes slowly opened, disoriented and he briefly wondered if that was how Koizumi felt when she woke up – scratch that, how _everyone_ felt when they woke up. Himself included.

 

“Oh, good morning!“ Komaeda greeted him and Hajime's eyes snapped to him.

 

So it hadn't been an illusion then...

 

And he was fine.

 

Thank goodness.

 

“How are you feeling?“ they both asked at the same time and Hajime laughed in embarrassment.

 

“I feel as great as ever, of course! I'm so honored that _you_ would want to know that!“ Komaeda said and clapped his hands together, tilted his head and smiled at him with closed eyes, “That makes me so happy! I don't deserve it at all!“

 

Hajime sighed as he sat up, still too tired and dazed to argue against it and he knew that trying to would be a futile attempt and wasted energy, “You looked so pale yesterday, I was worried.“

 

Komaeda blinked. “I'm sorry, but I was sadly born that way,“ he said, “But more importantly; How are _you_ feeling?“

 

Hajime rolled his eyes. “I'm fine.“

 

“You collapsed quite suddenly there, you had me worried,“ Komaeda answered him with a feigned hurt voice.

 

The brown-haired boy blinked. “ _You_ collapsed, I didn't!“

 

“I was fine,“ Komaeda answered him, “Then _they_ came in and...“

 

“They're our friends, Komaeda. You shouldn't talk about them like that.“

 

“ _Friends_?“ Komaeda spat, his face darkening, “As if I would ever be _friends_ with _scum_ like them. They may be Ultimates, but they were influenced by _her_...“

 

“So were you though!“ Hajime retorted, feeling protective all of a sudden, “You were influenced as much as they were! As _we_ were!“

 

“You...?“ Komaeda asked and then started to chuckle, what slowly erupted into full-blown laughter, “You don't understand! _You don't understand_! Of _course_ you don't!“

 

“Komaeda! Stop acting like I wasn't influenced by her as well! Because that's _not true_!“

 

“ _You weren't influenced by her,_ “ Komaeda said, his voice suddenly turning dead serious again as he glowered at Hajime. “You were the only one of us who wasn't. You may have been one of us but you weren't. You _weren't_.“

 

“I was! I wouldn't have helped her if I wasn't!“

 

“Hinata-kun,“ Komaeda said with a sweet but dangerous smile fixed on his lips, “You will not change my opinion. It may be presumptuous of trash like me, but I won't change it.“

 

Why was he so _frustrating_...?

 

Before he could retort anything, the door was opened, revealing their timid nurse.

 

“H-Hinata-san...? Oh, y-you really woke up! T-That's good!“

 

Hajime just barely bit back a snarky response, “Yeah. I woke up a while ago. But nevermind me–“

 

“H-How are you feeling?“ Tsumiki immediately ran to his side and fussed over him.

 

Hajime sighed as he looked at Komaeda one last time before he turned his attention back to the nurse. “I'm feeling fine... just a bit dizzy, is all.“

 

“I-I see...“ Tsumiki sighed relieved. “W-We were worried when you started shouting... a-and then l-laughed...“

 

“Huh...? Uh, sorry about that, but–“

 

“Hey, Hinata! Good to see you awake!“ Souda entered the room as well.

 

Hajime looked over to Komaeda again and saw him standing in the far corner of the room with a dark look in his eyes.

 

The others hadn't noticed him yet, it seemed.

 

“Hinata-san!“ Sonia shouted as she came to a halt inside of the hospital room. “I am so happy to see you well!“

 

...This was going to be a long day today, wasn't it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


End file.
